Visitantes importunos
by mandyd
Summary: Quando Percy acha que finalmente vai poder ter uma tranquila e QUASE normal noite de sono, ele recebe algumas visitinhas inesperadas.
1. Minha mãe tem um jantar romântico

Visitantes importunos

N/A: PRIMEIRA FIC DE PJ&OO, ARG odeio primeiras fics bjs deixem uma review para essa pobre mortal se possível :'D

Summary: Quando Percy acha que finalmente vai poder ter uma tranquila e QUASE normal noite de sono, ele recebe algumas visitinhas inesperadas.

Disclaimer: Tudo do Rick Riordan.

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Minha mãe tem um jantar romântico

Uma noite. Era só o que faltava. No dia seguinte eu estaria novamente em Long Island, em meu chalé no acampamento meio-sangue, deitado sozinho na cama de cima da beliche. Bem, tecnicamente eu poderia estar deitado na cama de baixo, mas pense bem: em algumas ocasiões eu tivera que dividir o chalé com meu irmão Tyson, e acredite, você também não gostaria de dormir na parte de baixo de um beliche sabendo que quem está na parte de cima tem duas vezes o seu tamanho e um olho só. Precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte, portanto não fui muito tarde para cama. Comi um pedaço de bolo azul que minha mãe me deixou em cima da mesinha da cozinha para mim, já que essa noite ela e o Paul decidiram sair para ter uma espécie de jantar romântico. Paul era um cara legal. Bem, tão legal quanto um professor de inglês pode ser. E, bem, minha mãe já se sacrificara bastante por mim, quero dizer, ela também merece alguma diversão. Me comprometi a tentar não arranjar encrencas, pelo menos naquele dia. Decidi que já era tarde o bastante e que já tinha comido muito bolo azul e tomado muita Diet Coke, então simplesmente fui para o meu quarto e me deitei. Em menos de cinco minutos estava dormindo. Talvez devesse ter ficado acordado mais um pouco.


	2. Meu encontro com a mãe de Annabeth

Visitantes importunos

N/A: PRIMEIRA FIC DE PJ&OO, ARG odeio primeiras fics bjs. Maaaaaaas, se vocês me deixassem uma review eu seria uma mortal mais feliz :'D

Summary: Quando Percy acha que finalmente vai poder ter uma tranquila e QUASE normal noite de sono, ele recebe algumas visitinhas inesperadas.

Disclaimer: Tudo do Rick Riordan.

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Meu encontro com a mãe de Annabeth

- PERSEU JACKSON!

Tive a impressão que já tinha ouvido aquela voz em algum lugar, mas não sabia onde. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu não queria escutar aquela voz agora. Pelo menos não no meu sonho.

- Anh? - perguntei feito um bobo.

- AH, NÃO SE FAÇA DE BOBO PARA MIM PERSEU JACKSON! Você foi inteligente o suficiente para decifrar o enigma do labirinto e se guiar tranquilamente por lá, sei que é inteligente o suficiente para saber quem eu sou e o que eu quero.

Agora definitivamente já sabia quem era. Só conhecia duas pessoas no mundo que podiam me sufocar com palavras desse jeito, e uma delas tinha a minha idade e morava em San Francisco.

- Atena.

- Finalmente. - ela riu - Perseu. Devo...

- Percy.

Eu odiava mais que tudo no mundo quando alguém me chamava de Perseu. E acredite em mim, mesmo quando esse alguém é Atena, eu não conseguia me controlar. Perseu, não.

- Certo, Perseu. - porque será que ela fingia não me ouvir? - Veja bem, eu só vim aqui para lhe dar um aviso. Você sabe o que eu penso a seu respeito. Sabe onde eu acho que deveria estar.

É claro que sabia onde ela me queria, haha. Atena tinha votado a favor da minha morte na minha última visita ao Olimpo. Se dependesse dela, nesse momento eu seria vizinho de Nico Di Angelo.

- Não me leve a mal. Sou obrigada a ser justa e sensata mesmo quando não quero.

- Certo, justa e sensata.

Eu não via nem um pouco de sensatez em me querer morto, mas nesses meus anos como semi-deus eu aprendi algumas coisas: nunca discuta com a deusa da sabedoria e da justiça é uma delas.

- Perseu. Você tem me causado algumas dores de cabeça. Sabe o que eu quero dizer. Eu acredito que nessas férias você deveria ficar bem aí, em Nova York, na primeira avenida. Bem longe de, bem, você sabe, minha filha Annabeth.

- O que? - meu cérebro parecia não conseguir processar aquelas palavras. Eu? longe de Annabeth? Vai sonhando, Atena.

- EXATAMENTE.

Se você nunca conversou com um Deus a beira de um ataque de nervos, considere-se sortudo. Se você nunca ouviu um Deus gritar com você, considere-se ainda mais sortudo. Se você nunca teve um sonho onde a mãe, que por acaso é uma Olimpiana, de uma de suas amigas está a beira de um ataque de nervos e gritando com você, meu amigo, então você é definitivamente um cara de sorte.

- Escute aqui, Perseu, voc...

E então tudo ficou escuro, como eu eu estivesse piscando os olhos. De repente eu fui parar no meio no meio do Bryant Park no dia mais ensolarado que eu já vira em toda minha vida e, por mais incrível que parecesse, o parque estava totalmente vazio, exceto...


	3. Apolo me convida para um piquenique

Visitantes importunos

N/A: PRIMEIRA FIC DE PJ&OO, ARG odeio primeiras fics bjs. Maaaaaaas, se vocês me deixassem uma review eu seria uma mortal mais feliz :'D Ah, só pra avisar, to sem beta, então desculpe os erros.

Summary: Quando Percy acha que finalmente vai poder ter uma tranquila e QUASE normal noite de sono, ele recebe algumas visitinhas inesperadas.

Disclaimer: Tudo do Rick Riordan.

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Apolo me convida para um piquenique

- Blá, blá, blá, chega de sermão por hoje, não acha, Percy?

- E então, quando eu me virei, ali estava Apolo, sentado na grama bem no meio do Bryant Park em cima de uma toalha vermelha e branca de piquenique, ao lado de seu Maserati, que estava perfeitamente estacionado em cima da grama verde, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Ah, certo, os deuses tiraram a noite para encontrar comigo. Apolo?

- Oh, Percy, isso é maneira de receber seu velho amigo? Isso é porque não te deixei dirigir daquela vez? A gente pode acertar isso agora se for esse o problema.

- Não, nada disso. Nada de carro voador.

- Esperto.

- É só que acabei de ter um encontro não muito agradável com...

- Atena? Ah, sim, minha meia irmã. Nunca foi lá uma pessoa muito agradável de se conversar.

Apolo comeu um punhado de uvas que estavam em cima da toalha de piquenique. E ao lado das uvas, estava tudo o que eu sempre gostei: Tinha bolo azul, panquecas azuis, um punhado de doces azuis daqueles que minha mãe trazia para mim quando ainda trabalhava na "Sweet on America", tudo azul, do jeito que minha mãe sempre fez.

- Ah, Percy, pegue o que quiser - ele apontou para a toalha quadriculada - Temos muito o que conversar. Sente-se.

- Quer que eu não vá para o acampamento também? - disse, logo em seguida dando uma mordida em um pedaço do bolo azul.

- Não ir para o acampamento? Não, não, Percy, preciso que você vá. Tem alguma idéia do trabalho que dá fazer aquela múmia velha ir atrás de você, mesmo quando você está dentro das dependências do acampamento? - ele comeu mais um punhado de uvas - Percy, eu preciso de você no acampamento para que possa receber minhas profecias.

Certo, quer dizer que Apolo, o deus das profecias, da música e do sol, apareceu no meu sonho me livrando de uma possível briga com Atena, somente para me dizer que me quer no acampamento? Não mesmo.

- O que eu preciso fazer?

- WOW, teve uma época em que os heróis costumavam ser mais sutis. - ele riu e olhou para o sol diretamente, sem nem piscar - Percy, a verdade é que eu estava pensando se você não poderia...

E então, quando tive a impressão de que Apolo me pediria para salvar seu gado sagrado de virar churrasquinho sagrado de novo, ele simplesmente desapareceu. No lugar do Bryant Park, eu me vi na sentado em um banquinho na frente do Empire State. Só sabia que podia ser problema.


	4. Encontro com meu primo preferido

Visitantes importunos

N/A: PRIMEIRA FIC DE PJ&OO, ARG odeio primeiras fics bjs. Maaaaaaas, se vocês me deixassem uma review eu seria uma mortal mais feliz :'D Ah, só pra avisar, to sem beta, então desculpe os erros.

Summary: Quando Percy acha que finalmente vai poder ter uma tranquila e QUASE normal noite de sono, ele recebe algumas visitinhas inesperadas.

Disclaimer: Tudo do Rick Riordan.

* * *

Capítulo 4 - Encontro com meu primo preferido e sua amante

Em uma das pontas do banco, vestindo suas roupas de motoqueiro e fazendo o banco praticamente inclinar, fazendo com que parecesse uma gangorra e eu estivesse na parte mais alta, lá estava ele, Ares, o pai de Clarisse.

- Ora, ora, ora. Percy Jackson, como vai priminho?

- Ares? Ah, não, esse é meu sonho, não quero sonhar com você! - acho que pensei em voz alta demais.

- Não seja idiota, Jackson. Como se você quisesse ter sonhado com Cronos todas as vezes que sonhou.

- Quer dizer que não posso nem decidir com o que sonhar? Ótimo. - parece que eu ficava mais abusado nos sonhos.

- Não brinque comigo, garoto. Não tenho nada para falar com você. Mas sei de alguém que tem. - ele apontou para uma imensa limonise branca que cintilava bem a nossa frente. Limosine que eu tenho certeza, não estava ali a um segundo atrás. - Anda logo, pra dentro da limosine.

De repente entendi tudo. Afrodite. Entrei dentro da parte da trás da limosine branca cintilante. Era muito maior por dentro do que parecia ser por fora. E lá estava ela, a mais linda que todas as estrelas de cinema do mundo, sentada bem ao meu lado, segurando seu pesado espelho cor de bronze.

- Oh, Percy!

Ela parecia contente em me ver, o que não é coisa que os deuses ficam com frequência. Mas bem, ela era Afrodite, deusa do amor. Não se pode confiar no amor. Nunca. E quando ela abriu aquele sorriso enorme e branco (que se eu visse em uma mortal, com certeza diria que era clareamento a lazer), eu simplesmente me esqueci disso. Eu fiquei mole e acho que quase explodi de tanta alegria de estar ao lado dela, eu me senti... Bem, me senti como uma gelatina azul.

- Aqui, meu querido, segure o espelho para mim.

Ela me deu o espelho e eu simplesmente estendi minhas mãos segurando-o bem em frente do rosto dela, impedindo a mim mesmo de ver sua beleza fora dos padrões humanos. Eu acho que me senti mais triste quando parei de olhar para ela, mais sabia que isso era um bom sinal.

- Percy, querido, você sabe porque estou aqui, não sabe? - acho que na verdade pensei "No meu sonho? Ah, não, não sei, aliás, todos vocês, deuses, poderiam simplesmente parar de me incomodar agora, que tal?" mas tudo o que consegui dizer foi: - Nah...

- Oh, Percy, você é tão fofo. Bem, vamos direto ao ponto: O que você sabe sobre o caminho das forjas de meu amado marido, Hefesto?

Tive vontade de contestar "AMADO marido?", mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram da minha boca. E por que ela queria saber o caminho para as forjas de Hefesto? Bem, pelo que eu saiba, não tem nada que interesse a ela lá em baixo. A não ser... Eu sabia que Hefesto transmitia os flagras de Afrodite e Ares ao vivo para o Olimpo até hoje, então tudo o que pude pensar quando ela me perguntou sobre o caminho das forjas, bem não sei ao certo o que pensei, mas sei que cheguei a conclusão de que não podia dizer nada a Afrodite.

- Percy?

- Eu.. Eu... Não sei.

- Não sabe? Percy, você esteve lá, não esteve? Poderia me dizer como chegar até lá, bem, como um favor.

- Mas... Não tem nada lá.

- Ora, Herói, como ousa dizer o que é e o que não é de meu interesse? Me diga o caminho para as forjas. Agora.

O olhar de Afrodite de repente se desviou do espelho para os meus olhos, fazendo com que tudo queimasse dentro de mim. A voz dela não era mais a mesma, agora cara palavra que ela dizia cortava meus ouvidos. Tudo o que pude fazer foi fechar os olhos e ouvir um grito de raiva.


	5. Eu dou uma passadinha pelas forjas

Visitantes importunos

N/A: PRIMEIRA FIC DE PJ&OO, ARG odeio primeiras fics bjs. Maaaaaaas, se vocês me deixassem uma review eu seria uma mortal mais feliz :'D Ah, só pra avisar, to sem beta, então desculpe os erros.

Summary: Quando Percy acha que finalmente vai poder ter uma tranquila e QUASE normal noite de sono, ele recebe algumas visitinhas inesperadas.

Disclaimer: Tudo do Rick Riordan.

* * *

Capítulo 5 - Eu dou uma passadinha pelas forjas

Quando abri os olhos novamente estava em um lugar escuro e sujo de graxa, muito quente e com barulhos de máquinas gigantescas. Esse sonho estava me saindo pior do que muito pesadelo. Eu estava nas forjas de Hefesto.

- Filho de Poseidon. Como vai?

- Hefesto. Deixe me adivinhar, quer que eu faça algo por você? Quer saber onde Afrodite está para transmitir um flagra para o Olimpo? Me ameaçar? Me mandar direto para o Hades sem direito a um julgamento e muito menos a idinha aos Campos Elísios?

- Ah, você fala demais herói.

Por um momento me esqueci que estava falando com um deus e acho que fui um tanto petulante, ainda mais falando com Hefesto, que podia me matar com mais da metade das coisas encontradas bem a sua mão.

- Não quero nada de você. Eu só te livrei da Afrodite. Acho que é hora de você ir pro próximo sonho, acredito que tenham mais alguns deuses querendo falar com você.


	6. Eu levo uma bronca do Sr D

Visitantes importunos

N/A: PRIMEIRA FIC DE PJ&OO, ARG odeio primeiras fics bjs. Maaaaaaas, se vocês me deixassem uma review eu seria uma mortal mais feliz :'D Ah, só pra avisar, to sem beta, então desculpe os erros.

Summary: Quando Percy acha que finalmente vai poder ter uma tranquila e QUASE normal noite de sono, ele recebe algumas visitinhas inesperadas.

Disclaimer: Tudo do Rick Riordan.

* * *

Capítulo 6 - Levo uma bronca do Sr. D

- Ah, Peter Johnson! Parece que está bem concorrido esta noite, hm?

- Sr. D?

Nessa hora me senti extremamente confuso. O Sr. D iria me ver no dia seguinte, por que ele estava aparecendo no meu sonho? Ok, se trata do Sr. D, não se pode entendê-lo, então é melhor nem tentar.

- Sim, sim, como quiser, Peter. Veja bem - ele fez com que dois copos cheios de Diet Coke aparecessem em cima da mesa em que, não sei como, estava de repente sentado ao lado de Dionísio -Aquele seu, como é mesmo o nome? Sra. L'oreal?

- Sra. O' Leary. - o cão infernal que Dédalo me pedira para tomar conta depois de nossa última missão.

- Isso, isso. Bem, temo que ela não possa continuar no acampamento. Tivemos quatro acidentes com campistas durante esses meses, Peter Johnson, dois deles quase perderam partes do corpo! - ele deu um gole em sua Diet Coke - E por mais que isso me deixe feliz, o restante dos deuses parece não pensar da mesma forma. E ela assusta os centauros, ah, centauros aquelas criaturas fedorentas...

- Percy. Meu nome é Percy Jackson, Sr. D.

- Ah, claro, Perry Johansson. Bem, temo que meu tempo com você esteja acabando. - o Sr. D então estalou os dedos e as nossas Diet Cokes desapareceram - Espero que tenha algum outro lugar para enfiar aquele cão de duas cabeças quando chegar aqui amanhã, Perry, se não terei de mandá-lo direto para o Hades. Adeus, Perry.

E então ele estalou os dedos de novo. E eu fui parar no submundo.


	7. Separo uma possível briga entre deuses

Visitantes importunos

N/A: PRIMEIRA FIC DE PJ&OO, ARG odeio primeiras fics bjs. Maaaaaaas, se vocês me deixassem uma review eu seria uma mortal mais feliz :'D Ah, só pra avisar, to sem beta, então desculpe os erros.

Summary: Quando Percy acha que finalmente vai poder ter uma tranquila e QUASE normal noite de sono, ele recebe algumas visitinhas inesperadas.

Disclaimer: Tudo do Rick Riordan.

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Separo uma possível briga entre deuses

- AH, EU VOU TRANCAFIA-LO NO TÁRTARO, ISSO SIM! - Eu conhecia essa voz. A voz do Rei do Submundo. Hades, o pai de Nico Di Angelo. Logo a sua frente estava Hermes, o pai de Luke. Fiquei estático no lugar em que apareci e percebi que eles não haviam me notado. Não ainda.

- Sr. Hades, temo que isso foi um grande mas entendido, tudo o que vim fazer foi entregar um pacote de Deméter para Perséfone!

- AH, SIM, SEI EXATAMENTE DE QUE TIPO DE ENTREGA ESTÁ FALANDO!

- PELOS DEUSES, HADES! Vai ter a audácia de desconfiar de um deus?

- Baboseira, deuses desconfiaram de mim toda a eternidade, por que eu não havia de desconfiar do deus dos ladrões? - detesto admitir, mas esse era um bom argumento. Eu conheci Hermes a alguns anos atrás, ele era certamente boa gente, mas todos sabiam que ele jamais esquecera Perséfone.

- Ao menos espere o auxílio que requisitei para os deuses para que me julgue justamente, caro tio.

- NÃO. ME. CHAME. DE. TIO. - Hades disse pausadamente. E então olhou para mim com seus olhos em chamas. - Então é isso o que te mandaram? O filho de Poseidon? Grande, na minha juventude costumavam mandar coisa melhor, pelo menos enviavam deuses, se assim se pode dizer.

- Anh, olá. - eu disse, com a voz trêmula. Aliás, nem sabia porque estava alí. Ou melhor, não sabia porque eles estavam alí, pois, apesar de tudo, o sonho ainda era meu.

- Oh, olá, Percy! - cumprimentou Hermes - Como vai?

- Anh, bem, eu acho. Poderia me explicar o que...

- DEIXE QUE EU EXPLICO! ESSE PATIFE ESTAVA TENTANDO SE APROVEITAR DE MINHA MULHER EM MEU PRÓPRIO REINO, FILHO DE POSEIDON.

- Percy, desculpe-me por interromper seu sonho. Mas, geralmente, quando ocorrem alguns problemas quando passo por aqui, pelo Hades, costumo requisitar ajuda dos deuses, e bem, parece-me que dessa vez, a ajuda enviada foi você.

- E isso quer dizer...

- Que a sua palavra será lei, herói.

- O que? - perguntei sem mal entender o que acontecia.

- Você deve ouvir os dois lados a história. Ser justo, imparcial. E sua decisão será aceita sem nenhum tipo de contestação. Que comece o julgamento. - Hades completou a frase e imediatamente a sala em que me encontrava-se transformou-se em um imenso tribunal com paredes vermelhas e bancos imensos de madeira escura, eu me encontrava sentado em uma espécie de bancada onde tecnicamente ficaria um juíz. De meu lado esquerdo, em um pouco um pouco mais baixo do que o que eu me encontrava, estava Hades e do meu lado direito, estava Hermes.

- Ahn, então, que comecem a falar. Um de cada vez, por favor. - eu disse. Acho que soou um pouco ridículo, mas foi o melhor que pude fazer. E então começaram a me contar a história toda. Hermes contou como Deméter havia pedido que ele entregasse um pacote contendo lindas flores da primavera à Perséfone, e contou de como escorregou acidentalmente sobre ela alguns segundos antes de Hades aparecer na sala do trono. Hades contou como Hermes abusou descaradamente de sua esposa/refém. Nenhum dos dois, devo adimitir, foi convincente. Nenhum parecia estar dizendo totalmente a verdade, porém nenhum parecia mentir. E então cheguei a meu veredito. - Eu acho, que nenhum dos dois tem provas concretas do que aconteceu. E eu também acho que deveríamos esquecer esse episódio.

- O QUE? MAS ISSO É UM ABSURDO! - disse Hades em tom de indignação. Ele tinha razão, aliás, aonde os deuses estavam com a cabeça para me mandar como ajuda para Hermes?

- O que aconteceu com a parte do "... sem nenhum tipo de contestação"? - perguntei.

- Decidido está. - disse Hermes. De repente o tribunal simplesmente desapareceu, virando poeira dourada diante dos meus olhos. Eu acabara de julgar Hades e Hermes, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. E de repente tudo simplesmente some como se nunca tivesse acontecido? Se é que as coisas que acontecem no sonho realmente contam como coisas que, de fato, aconteceram.


	8. Eu tenho uma conversa de pai pra filho

Visitantes importunos

N/A: PRIMEIRA FIC DE PJ&OO, ARG odeio primeiras fics bjs. Maaaaaaas, se vocês me deixassem uma review eu seria uma mortal mais feliz :'D Ah, só pra avisar, to sem beta, então desculpe os erros.

Summary: Quando Percy acha que finalmente vai poder ter uma tranquila e QUASE normal noite de sono, ele recebe algumas visitinhas inesperadas.

Disclaimer: Tudo do Rick Riordan.

* * *

Capítulo 8 - Eu tenho uma conversa de pai pra filho

Quando me vi novamente, estava sozinho no meio da praia de Montauk, onde costumava ir com a minha mãe passar um final de semana durante as férias há alguns anos atrás. Comecei a caminhar pela areia. A idéia do próximo deus que poderia encontrar não me agradava. Já que os únicos restantes eram Hera, Zeus, e meu pai, Poseidon. Bem, eu não achava muito provável que encontrasse com meu pai em meu sonho, já que até agora eu só tivera encontros um tanto, bem, desagradáveis. Mas o fato de pensar em me encontrar novamente com Hera ou com Zeus me deixava absurdamente apreensivo. Continuei caminhando pela areia, deixando que o mar molhasse meus pés. Mesmo no sonho, isso fazia com que eu me sentisse melhor. E então, depois de mais dois minutos de caminhada, aproximadamente, avistei um homem sentado na areia, usando um boné com alguma coisa que eu não conseguia ler, talvez por causa da dislexia ou talvez simplesmente pela distância, segurando um jornal. Me aproximei. O jornal tinha uma manchete gigantesca que dizia "Os moradores da cidade de Lajamanu, no Território do Norte, na Austrália, foram surpreendidos na semana passada com uma chuva de peixes vivos." Fiquei surpreso pela facilidade com qual eu li o que estava escrito bem ali. Então olhei para o boné, que dizia em letras grandes "BONÉ DA SORTE DE NETUNO". Agora entedia tudo. Consegui ler com facilidade porque o jornal estava escrito em grego antigo. Conseguira ler o boné pois já o tinha visto antes uma vez. E o homem que o usava também.

- Parece que seu velho pai já não consegue mas controlar as criaturas marinhas como antes. - ele sorriu. E de repente eu me senti a criatura mais feliz do mundo.

- Pai. - foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

- Percy. Parece que ganhou alguns centímetros desde nosso último encontro.

- Eu senti sua falta. Todos os dias. - eu disse, da maneira mais ridícula possível.

- Não temos muito tempo, Percy. Acho que consegui adiar seu encontro em sonhos com Zeus e Hera não por muito mais tempo que uma noite. - ele riu. Me lembrava de mim mesmo, rindo quando fazia alguma coisa errada, mas que fazia eu me sentir um herói. - Não acredito que Hera continuará acreditando por muito tempo na mentira que pedi para uma Oceânide contar a ela. - e então meu pai me contou de como ele pedira para ela dizer a Hera que estava tendo um caso com Zeus. E de como Hera tinha seus ataques monumentais de ciúmes com frequência na frente de todos no Olimpo. Eu ri. Nós rimos juntos.

- E então, parece que você arranjou um... Como é mesmo o nome? Paistro?

- Padastro. É. Parece que sim.

- Então... Você gosta do senhor Blowfish, hã?

- Bem, ele faz minha mãe feliz. Eu tento me acostumar, por ela, você sabe. E é Blofis.

- Certo, certo. Sua mãe, Percy... Sua mãe costumava escolher pessoas melhores que o Sr. Balofice...

- Ahn, pai?

- Sim?

- O senhor ainda... Sente algo por ela, não sente?

- Eu? Ah, Percy, isso é uma história muito complicada para o tempo que temos. Mas me conte mais sobre o Sr. Balofice.

- Bem, o Sr. Blofis, quero dizer, o Paul...

- Paul? Paul? Você já está o chamando de Paul?

- Ahn, é, é o nome dele, não sei como vocês fazem lá no Olimpo, mas aqui costumamos usar os nomes de vez em quando...

- Ah, sim, desculpe, Percy, prossiga.

- Bem, ele e minha mãe vão se casar e então eu pensei que...

- CASAR? - meu pai parecia realmente espantado. E eu não posso deixar de dizer que isso me deixou feliz. Ele se preocupava com a nossa família. E eu gostava disso.

- É pai, você sabe, ela não vai poder, bem, viver toda a vida dela tendo somente esse filho disléxico e com transtorno grave do déficit de atenção para amar, não é?

- Ah, Percy, o que vocês veem nesse Blowfish, afinal? Ele te ajudou nas suas missões praticamente impossíveis? NÃO! Ele ajudou a salvar aquele seu amigo metade burro e a filha de Atena dezenas de vezes? Ah, não! Te deu uma bolacha de areia no seu aniversário de quinze anos? - eu comecei a rir descontroladamente. Meu pai me olhou como se eu fosse o ser humano/semi-deus/herói mais idiota da face da terra.

Meu pai, Poseidon, o senhor dos mares e dos terremotos, estavam com ciúmes. Ciúmes de mim. Eu, Percy Jackson, o garoto que já fora expulsos de mais escolas que qualquer garoto normal já frenquentou em toda a vida, o garoto estranho com dislexia e transtorno do déficit de atenção, o pior arqueiro que já existira em toda a história da humanidade, eu que tantas vezes deixei minha vida na mão dos deuses mesmo sabendo que era a coisa insensata a fazer, eu que tantas vezes disse que tinha o pior pai do mundo. Meu pai estava com ciúmes de mim. E eu gostei de saber disso.

- Pai... Você é o melhor pai do mundo. E mesmo que eu pudesse escolher qualquer um dos outros olimpianos como pai, eu escolheria você, todas as vezes que tivesse de escolher, pai. - Ele simplesmente me olhou com seus olhos verdes como os meus e colocou seu "BONÉ DA SORTE DE NETUNO" na minha cabeça.

- Eu pensei que nunca fosse dizer isso, Percy. - e então um radio seguido de um estrondoso barulho brilharam no céu. - Acho que nosso tempo acabou, filho. - e então ele se foi. Nenhum abraço, nenhum despedida, nem um aperto de mão sequer.

Mas ele me chamou de filho, pela primeira vez.


	9. Acham que eu tenho distúrbio do sono

Visitantes importunos

N/A: PRIMEIRA FIC DE PJ&OO, ARG odeio primeiras fics bjs. Maaaaaaas, se vocês me deixassem uma review eu seria uma mortal mais feliz :'D Ah, só pra avisar, to sem beta, então desculpe os erros.

Summary: Quando Percy acha que finalmente vai poder ter uma tranquila e QUASE normal noite de sono, ele recebe algumas visitinhas inesperadas.

Disclaimer: Tudo do Rick Riordan.

* * *

Capítulo 9 - Minha mãe acha que tenho distúrbio do sono

- Percy! PERCY!

Quando abri meus olhos estava deitado em minha cama, como se tivesse tido uma noite de sono normal. Minha mãe estava na frente da minha cama me cutucando com força, como acho que nunca fizera antes.

- Foi um pesadelo? - por um momento tive vontade de dizer que sim, mas não disse. Porque parando bem pra pensar, não tinha sido nem de longe um pesadelo.

- Não, mãe.

- Você estava falando enquanto dormia desde a hora que chegamos do jantar. Paul acha que você tem distúrbio do sono.

- Distúrbio do sono? - eu tive vontade de rir - Diga para Paul que eu já tenho distúrbios suficientes por toda uma vida. Talvez até duas. - ela também riu.

- Bem, é melhor você se arrumar logo, para que possa chegar cedo ao acampamento.

- É, você tem razão, mãe. - por um momento tive vontade de contar a ela. Não tudo, mas a parte em que encontrei meu pai. - Mãe - eu chamei. Mas então eu pensei melhor. Ela estava se sentindo tão feliz com Paul que eu não tive coragem. Simplesmente não tive, simples assim.

- Sim, Percy?

- Nada não. Só queria saber se podíamos comer panquecas azuis no café da manhã. Pra comemorar.

- Claro, filho. - ela piscou pra mim e saiu do quarto me deixando sozinho novamente. Foi quando eu olhei para minha mão esquerda. Mão que apertava com força o boné com as palavras "BONÉ DA SORTE DE NETUNO". E isso bastou para que eu me sentisse de novo a pessoa mais feliz na face da terra.


End file.
